VK Evanescence Style
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Using Evanescence's songS, I'll write short stories based on them using the VK cast . Most stories involve Zero, Kaname,Ichiru,Shiki, and/or Ichijo. I picked the characters that had the more emotional roles, so it would tie into the lyrics. DISCONTINUED
1. Missing

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Missing

Characters: Shiki (his POV)

Background: This is him saying he doesn't know what he's doing in life, his feelings for his mom and even some feelings for Ichijo.

**Please, please, forgive me**

**But I won't be home again**

Cross Academy had become a second home for Shiki. The young vampire had found a life where he was accepted; but once he started to think about the home he left behind, his happiness ended.

**I know what you do to yourself**

He worried about his mother; every time he had left home she had broken down. Comforting her only made things worse when she thought he was his father.

**I breathe deep and cry out**

"**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

Shiki was desperate. He needed to find a purpose; someone to care for him, comfort him, love him.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me, not now**

Who could understand those desires? Ichijo did, but being with him means leaving his mother defenseless.

**Though I'd die to know you love me**

Why did he have to choose between them? Why couldn't he love them both?

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't someone missing me?**


	2. Solitude

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Solitude

Characters: ?mystery person?(shouldn't be hard to tell who) (his POV), Shiki, Rima

Background: you'll figure it out

**How many times have you told me you love her**

The sun was setting as Shiki and Rima snuggled together on a park bench.

**As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth**

While the sight of them together would warm hearts, one heart was breaking.

**How long have I stood here beside you**

He had always loved Shiki, but their friendship meant too much to him to risk it.

**I live through you**

**You looked through me**

After all the time they had spent together he was sure Shiki had figured out his emotions.

…

**How many times have I done this to myself**

No! Snap out of it, Ichijo!

**How long will it take before I see**

He is obviously in love with Rima! You've lost!

**When will this hole in my heart be mended**

I still love you, Shiki. Someday we'll be together.

**Who now is left alone but me**


	3. Understanding

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Understanding

Characters: Kaname, Ichijo, and Ichijou

Background: this is about Kaname remembering his past, and his friendship with Ichijo

Deep within the darkness of his mind, Kaname held memories too painful to leave behind.

**Can't wash it all away**

**Can't wish it all away**

**Can't hope it all away**

**Can't cry it all away**

Images of his past would flash before him; disarming him; breaking him. His blood ran cold as he saw himself at age 8, crying underneath his bed.

**The pain that grips you**

Old scars throbbed in horror. His attacker lurked in the shadows, waiting for Kaname to drop his guard.

**The fear that binds you**

In those sinister days, Kaname was alone. He couldn't trust anyone in his new prison cell.

**Releases life in me**

**In our mutual**

**Shame we hide our eyes**

Every time his door opened Kaname flinched, but this time the vampire in the doorway wasn't "him". It was a boy, about his age, who was tired of seeing him abused day after day. From then on, he helped the pureblood survive the torture chamber they called home.

Arms wrapped around him; hugging him closer to their body. Kaname's eyes weld up as his body shook. "You were thinking about the past, right?", Kaname nodded as soft hands stroked his hair, "It's ok, Kaname. I'm here for you and I always will be."

The pureblood snuggled against his savior, "Good because I never want to lose a friend like you, Ichijo."


	4. Going Under

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Going Under

Characters: Shiki and Rido

Background: Shiki is desperately trying to escape Rido's hold

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**Fifty thousand tears I've cried**

I want my body back! You've used me to hurt the ones I care about.

**Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me, going under**

Puppet; pawn; disposable. Is that what I am to you?

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

Though I can't control myself, I see what you do. Your targets; my friends. One by one we knock them down.

**So I don't know what's real and what's not **

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

What kind of father are you? You're willing to give my life away while you chase after power. This needs to stop! I'm going to be free from you!

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**


	5. Everybody's Fool

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Everybody's fool

Characters: Yuki

Background: now that she is a pureblood, Yuki knows how differently Kaname is treated

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

In the vampire world, purebloods are the kings and queens. They are thrown onto their high pedestals by society the moment they are born. Do all purebloods really want that attention?

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world that**

**Never was and never will be**

Do they want to live in isolation? No one dares to talk to them, befriend them, see the internal pain they're in.

**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

Yuki always believed Kaname was happy, until she became a pureblood herself.

**Look here she comes now**

The same vampires that had laughed at her, now worshipped the ground she walked on.

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how we love you**

Anything she wanted, she could have. Except the one thing she needed the most; to be normal again.

**No flaws when you're pretending**


	6. Weight of the World

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Weight of the World

Characters: Ichiru, Zero, Shizuka Hio

Background: After Shizuka died, Ichiru thinks of going back to live with Zero

**Feels like the weight of the world **

**Like god in heaven gave me a turn.**

She's dead; I'm free. How long have I waited for this day to come?

**Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you**

Zero keeps on trying to get me to come home.

**Still in the dark, can you fix me?**

But I can't go home. I don't have one. It disappeared years ago.

**Freefall, freefall, all through life.**

I would rather wonder from place to place; not being confined to one home.

**If you love me, then let go of me.**

As I left Zero again, he asked me one final question.

**I won't be held down by who I used to be.**

"Is it because of her?"

**She's nothing to me.**

No I say, my past is gone. I'm reborn.


	7. Zero

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: zero

Characters: Zero, Yuki

Background: song is Zero's POV ; he wants to run away with Yuki

**My reflection, dirty mirror**

**There's no connection to myself**

"Yuki, let's run away together!" Zero burst out.

**I'm your lover, I'm your zero**

**I'm in the face of your dreams of glass**

He picked her up bridal style and ran out of the Sun Dorms. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, "Where are you taking me, Zero?"

**So save your prayers**

**For when you're really gonna need'em**

"Anywhere! Somewhere we can go without questions."

**Throw out you're cares and fly**

**Wanna go for a ride?**

Yuki nodded in agreement, "Ok, let's go" Then Zero bent and kissed his girl passionately.

**She's the one for me**

**She's all I really need**

**Cause she's the one for me**


	8. Lies

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Lies

Characters: Kaname, Ichijou

Background: past meets present; the 1st and 2nd verse is K's POV, the chorus (you'll never…) is Ichijou

**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear**

"Kaname, my grandfather's here." Ichijo called through the door.

**Sealed with lies through so many tears**

As Kaname opened the door his guard went up. No one should see a pureblood cry, not even their closest friends.

**Lost from within, pursuing the end**

The blonde studied his friend, "You don't have to go. I know why you would feel this way."

**I fight for the chance to be lied to again**

"No, Ichijo. Let us welcome him into our school.", he coolly replied.

**You will never be strong enough**

As the pureblood descended the stairs he saw the face of his nightmares, Ichijou.

**You will never be good enough**

Ichijou crossed the floor until he was face to face with Kaname. He lightly smirked, "It's so nice to see my grandson and my ex-ward getting along so well."

**You were never conceived in love**

Shifting slightly out of nerves, Kaname addressed the man. "Well, it was nice of you to visit. See you next year.", he lightly joked.

**You will never rise above**

"Could it be that the young prince doesn't want me here?" Ichijou's eyes seemed to cut through all of Kaname's boundaries.

**But through my tears breaks a blinding light**

It took all of the courage he had to say, "Yes, leave now!" With a small bow the demon left the Moon Dorms. Once he was gone Kaname and Ichijo collapsed onto the nearest sofa. As they sighed in relief Ichijo hugged the crying brunette to his chest, "You did great, Kaname!"

**Birthing a dawn to this endless night**


	9. Tourniquet

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Tourniquet

Characters: Zero

Background: you'll figure it out, Zero's POV

**I tried to kill the pain**

Zero clutched his neck; the throbbing sensation pulsed through his veins.

**But only brought more**

**(So much more)**

The scars of her fangs shown blush red against his throat. He could still fell her drinking his blood; his soul.

**I lay dying and I'm pouring **

**Crimson regret**

His nails dung into the tainted skin; ripping it open. Its ruby liquid gushing out rapidly.

**And betrayal**

He had slashed his carotidal artery.

**I'm dying, pouring**

**Bleeding, I'm screaming**

He turned his head toward the heavens.

"**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?"**


	10. The Last Song I'm Wasting on You

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: the last song I'm wasting on you

Characters: Ichijo, Shiki, Rido

Background: Shiki is possessed by Rido, using his body Rido abused Ichijo; now Ichijo is leaving or else he fears something else will happen.

WARNING: This made me cry, if you are a fan of this couple you might be sad too!

**Give up your way, you could be anything,**

**Give up my way, and lose myself, not today**

Tears ran down his cheeks; he was breaking one of the most important promises ne had made.

**That's too much guilt to pay**

Every step he took he felt his heart break again and again.

**Sickened in the sun**

**You dare tell me you love me**

Thinking back, Ichijo could still remember how Shiki was before his father took control of him. They had been in love. He could still hear himself say, "I'll always be by your side, Shiki. No matter what!"

**But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die**

For weeks Ichijo had tried to pretend Shiki was his normal self. Rido hadn't made it easy.

**Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way**

**You're just so pretty in your pain.**

At first, it was only a rough bite; but lately "Shiki" had been out of control. Ichijo had stayed through bleeding, bruises, broken bones, and scars. But when he was woken up in the middle of the night, to find "Shiki" raping him; it was too much.

**Give up my way, and I could be anything**

"It's for our own good," he tried to convince himself, "You'll see Shiki again. Maybe not soon, but he'll get better." Ichijo collapsed. Crying, he cursed Rido for taking his love away from him.

**I'll make my own way**

**Without your senseless hate… hate… hate…. hate.**


	11. Where Will You Go

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Where Will You Go

Characters: Kaname, Zero

Background: Kaname is haunted by his past, Zero comforts him; song is Zero's POV

**You're too important for anyone **

**You play the role of all you long to be**

"Kaname, I know you're in pain. You need to talk to me. I can help you!", Zero pleaded.

**But I, I know who you really are**

**You're the one who cries when you're alone**

The pureblood looked up from the corner he was hiding in. He saw the concern written across Zero's face, but he couldn't let himself break down.

**But where will you go**

**With no one left to save you from yourself?**

Every day his mind had been playing horrid tricks on him. Each day they grew worse and worse. At any moment he would see the horror of his past.

**You can't escape, you can't escape**

**You think that I can't see right through your eyes**

**Scared to death, you face reality**

He clung to Zero, "Don't let anyone see me like this."

**No one seems to hear your hidden cries**

**You're left to face yourself alone**

The hunter cradled Kaname against his torso. Stroking his hair as he whispered, "Don't worry about them. Just pretend only you and I exist."

**I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands**

As he did every time this happened; Zero asked, "Can't you trust me to be here for you? Don't you know I can help you through this?"

**Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?**

And for the first time, Kaname told him. He told him everything.


	12. Even In Death

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Even in Death

Characters: Zero, Ichiru

Background: Zero is wondering if Ichiru is really dead (this is before he found out in manga)

**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**

For four years, Zero thought his brother was dead.

**I see your shadow, so I know they're all wrong**

He never wanted to admit Ichiru could never come back. They would be reunited one day, hopefully.

**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**

**It leads me to where you lay**

Zero visited the graveyard to see his family. In a way, he doubted the third grave was filled because he never saw it filled. There hadn't even been a funeral for Ichiru.

**They took you away from me**

As he turned to go back to Cross Academy; he could have sworn he saw a strand of silver hair, much like his own, disappear behind a building. It was that moment he vowed that he would find his little brother again.

**But now I'm taking you home**


	13. Exodus

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Exodus

Characters: Yuki, Kaname, Zero

Background: Yuki finds Kaname and Zero together, and she runs away from home

**My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams**

She saw them together. Walking into Zero's room, she saw them with her own eyes. There on his bed, Zero and Kaname lay entwined together without a thread of clothing separating them.

**20 bucks should get me through the week**

**Never said a word of discontentment**

She muffled her cry of shock, but they still heard her. Both vampires, blushing madly, rushed around to find some coverage. Yuki couldn't take it anymore. She ran.

**Fought it a thousand times but mow**

**I'm leaving home**

After a quick trip to pack the necessities, Yuki fled from Cross Academy. She knew Yori would be home visiting, so she went there.

**Here in the shadows**

She wasn't alone for long. A loud knock came at the door.

**I'm safe**

It was them. "Yuki," Zero called, "We need to talk!"

**I'm free**

She opened the door only to find Zero and Kaname standing outside in their boxers and shoes. Kaname quickly scooped her into his arms, "Oh, Yuki! We didn't want you to find out like this."

**I've nowhere else to go but**

After they all said their part, Yuki made her announcement, "I'm happy you two found each other, but I'm not returning to Cross Academy."

**I cannot stay where I don't belong**


	14. Bleed I Must Be Dreaming

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Bleed (I must be dreaming)

Characters: Zero, Yuki, Kaname

Background: this is Zero's POV, when he sees Kaname "turn" Yuki into a vampire

**How I can pretend that I don't see**

**What you hide so carelessly?**

Zero heard a familiar scream ring through the halls. He followed it until it revealed Kaname and Yuki.

**I saw her bleed**

**You heard me breathe**

He gasped as he saw blood trickle down Yuki's slender neck. Her eyes opened to uncover ruby red irises. "Zero?" she whispered.

**And I froze inside myself**

**And turned away**

**I must be dreaming**

Kaname's head rose away from her neck, to find Zero staring at them. He moved to stop him but the hunter's fear made him too fast to catch.

**We all live **

**We all die**

**That does not begin to justify you**

"He did this to her; he turned her into a monster like us.", Zero screamed. His voice trapped inside his room as he cried.

**It's not what it seems**

**Not what you think**

**No, I must be dreaming**

"Maybe it didn't really happen.", he tried to convince himself, "Maybe it was all just a bad dream." The hunter froze as a soft knock came on the door.

**It's only in my mind**

**Not in real life**

**No, I must be dreaming**

A voice follow the knock, "Zero, it's Yuki. Can we talk?" "Of course! You wouldn't believe the dream that I just-", he stopped when her saw her crimson eyes, "No, it can't be true!"

**Help you know I've got to tell someone**

His whole body was shaking, "Where is he? Where is your precious pureblood?"

**Tell them what I know you've done**

"Zero, I chose this life.", Yuki whispered.

**I fear you but spoken fears can come true**

Zero felt his legs give way. As he held her hand he cursed, "I'll kill him for doing this to you."


	15. Whisper

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: Whisper

Characters: Ichiru, Zero, Shizuka Hio

Background: After Shizuka died, Ichiru thinks of what to do; the song is from Ichiru's POV

**Catch me as I fall**

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

Ichiru woke up suddenly. For weeks he had been on his own, for the first time in his life.

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

Zero was not there to comfort him, like when they were children. Now even Shizuka had left him. The one person he had given up his life for left him to fend for himself.

**This truth drives me into madness**

She had used me. She never really loved me, like she said.

**I know I can stop the pain **

**If I will it all away**

**If I will it all away**

A blanket of familiar coldness settled on him.

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow I know that there's much more to me**

He thought back to the days of his youth. He and Zero had done everything together, until they started their training to become vampire hunters.

**Immobilized by my fear**

**And soon to be blinded by tears**

They were going to be separated, something that should never happen to them. The night before they were to go, a pureblood came to their home.

**Fallen angels at my feet**

**Whispered voices in my ear**

His parents lay dead before him; Zero lay bleeding to death, vampire venom being the only thing keeping him alive. What can he do now?

**Death before my eyes**

**Lying next to me, I fear**

My past was burning around me. With nowhere else to go, I followed the alluring pureblood.

**She beckons me, shall I give in?**

**Upon my end shall it begin**

For four years I did everything she asked of me. Then one day we visited a strange school, where humans and vampires lived in peace. There I lost her, but found Zero back from the dead. I've told him I always hated him. Did I lie? I'm still not sure.

**Forsaking all I've fallen for **

**I rise to meet the end**


	16. Thoughtless

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: thoughtless

Originally by Korn (thanks goes to CreotiaFlayier for telling me)

Characters: Zero, Kaname

Background: the song is Zero's POV, this is about how Kaname decides to get even with Zero, I support Kaname/ Zero but them hating each other fits this song better

**All of my hate cannot be bound**

He shot daggers at the pureblood looming over him. Blood, he needed blood.

**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming**

Kaname laughed at the self-loathing hunter, "Oh how the mighty have fallen!"

**No, you can try to tear me down**

"Why are you here? Can't I be sick in peace?", Zero slowly raised his gun towards Kaname. It was quickly knocked out of his hold.

**Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming**

"You know why, Zero." The pureblood smirked, "My blood is the only thing keeping you alive. It's time for some payment."

**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies **

**Pushing all the mercy down, down, down**

Zero felt himself loss feeling in his limbs. Struggling to move, he was lifted into Kaname's arms.

**Wanna see you try to take a swing at me**

**Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground**

He fell back onto a sofa as the pureblood climbed on top of him. A soft blush involuntarily spread across Zero's face.

**Why are you trying to make fun of me?**

His shirt was torn off his torso, leaving behind long bloody claw marks.

**You think it's funny, what the fuck you think it's doing to me?**

Kaname slapped him across his face, "Don't flatter yourself! I'm only doing this to make you feel the most uncomfortable possible." He lowered his tongue to lick the blood off of Zero's exposed chest.

**You take your turn lashing out at me**

When he was satisfied, Kaname raised his lips to give Zero a kiss. The hunter could taste his blood on the pureblood's mouth. In his rage he found his voice, "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Kaname laughed, "Good night, Zero." And with that he left the hunter, still immobile, in the darkness of his hatred.

**I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me**

The next morning, feeling finally returned to Zero's body.


	17. So Close

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Each chapter title is the name of the Evanescence song it's based on

The lyrics in each story might not have all the choruses or maybe skip a verse

lyrics= bold print, story=smaller print

Song: So Close

Characters: Kain, Ruka

Background: song is Kain's POV; he finally tells Ruka his feelings for her

**I've spent so much time throwing rocks at your window**

"Why doesn't Kaname want my blood?" Ruka cried, "He never drank from me since that first day."

**That I never even knocked on the front door**

Kain hugged his girl to his chest, "Maybe there's a guy who cares for you more than Kaname. I know that there is a guy who would love, protect, and comfort you better than he does."

**Wait a time to spare these lies we tell ourselves**

Ruka looked up at him, "I think I see that now. You're that guy, right?"

**These days have come and gone**

"Only if you want me to be."

**But this time is sweeter than honey**


End file.
